


Hey Jealous Lover Ch.1 of 16

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Jealous Brian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not ignore your inner beast<br/>Takes place after Ep.208 and before Ep.217</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealous Lover Ch.1 of 16

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ in 2010

Brian’s POV:

I admit that I wasn’t in the best frame of mind when I arrived at the loft. I’d had a shit day, suffering through hours of advertising hell I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy. Although, come to think of it, I probably would. Why is it when people think they know what they want, they don't? Even more fucked, why do they think they know more than I do about what they want?

     “Hey, you’re home!” His blond head shot up in surprise, blue eyes wide as saucers.

      One look at him and his friend told me all I needed to know. The little kiddies were doing their homework—why do I feel fucking ancient?—lying side by side with their little tummies on the floor. How fucking not adorable!

      He added in an innocent voice, “I wasn’t expecting you til later.”

      No shit. You’re fucking transparent as a pane of glass, Sunshine.

     “Obviously!” I couldn’t stop the snark. It flowed off my tongue like water from Niagara. Sue me.

      I placed my briefcase on the counter. No, that’s not right. I dropped it on the counter. Okay, I slammed it down. Happy? _I_ was when they jumped up, startled by the sound. Yeah, I’m a bastard. Tell me something I don’t know.

      All I wanted this evening was my own special trifecta of energy boosts—a quiet dinner for two _,_ a long hot shower for two, and a not-so-quiet fuck just _for two._ I don’t think those are unreasonable requests. Now, however, the fucking math doesn’t add up.

      It’s not that I never envisioned this happening. From day one, I made sure he understood we weren’t _together,_ weren’t a lezzie couple. He’s free to do what he wants and who he wants, just like me. But I— Ah, fuck it!

     “Uh, Brian, you remember Adam?”

      I flipped through the rolodex in my brain and hit pay dirt, a ringlet blond adolescent out of fantasy central casting. We met a few months ago at the diner. I didn’t like him then and I didn’t like him now, his adoring glances at my whatever-he-is inflaming a heartfelt desire to send him to a hetero hell.

     “Yeah, sure,” I acknowledged him with a jerk of my head and tried to ignore the fist in my stomach pushing into my chest.

       I took it all in, the whole package—the toned abs and the well-proportioned ass sculpted into faded jeans. But it was his face that grabbed my attention.

       Compared to this kid, Justin’s complexion was sunburned. Adam was beyond pale, almost ethereal, his non-color alluringly attractive as it flushed to a bashful shade of pink under my stare. The denim eyes, framed by the longest lashes I’d ever seen, held mine for only a few seconds before they self-consciously turned their interest to my wood floor. And fuck me if it didn’t take them half as long to shoot back up in an arrogant blue that goaded my nerves.

       When you get a knot in your gut, the indescribable one that screams _trouble ahead,_ it’s a sure sign things are moving behind the scenes. So this little shit thinks what, exactly? That he’s hotter than I am? That he’s a better fuck than I am? That he stands a chance with Justin?

       Well, fuck him! Game on, man-child!

  **“I’m approaching you just the way the dusk approaches that first light, slowly, straining at the leash and baring teeth savagely. From these mysteries and this darkness of yours, comes the rule that states that whenever two men meet each other, one must always choose to strike first.”** _B.M.Koltas_

 

continued here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1201222>


End file.
